I never told you
by CGBleachOPBabe
Summary: Jeff and Sebastian Relationship.. If you want to know what it's about read. Slight smut warning, hurt and love. Disclaimer: I do not own glee and the song used was Colbie Caillat's I never told you


Star crossed lovers, searching the midnight sky. Blue and green eyes gazing at the blanket of darkness that surrounded with the flickers of glistening stars appearing in the blank canvas above them. Small howls of wind blew. The tall brunette that the blonde boy had described him as the most handsome man he ever seen was resting his head in the palm of his hand while the blond wrapped his arms around his own body pretending it was the Brunettes. Wishing it was Sebastian's arms holding him tightly like they had done once before. Colbie Caillat's I never told you echoed through their four walls.

_**I miss those blue eyes**_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_Their first kiss was one of many but they would never forget how perfect the moment was it felt like a cheesy movie. They had just finished watching the notebook, unaware of the unconscious movement they made during the movie, limbs tangled together. Jeff turned his head just in time for eyes to connect, Blue met green. A spark was felt in body and leaned in to place a soft kiss on Sebastian's lips __that__ moved his hand to __cup Jeff's face into his hands as he deepens it._

_**I miss the way we sleep**_

_**Like there's no sunrise**_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_**I miss the way we breathe**_

_Head __lying__ on the slim build beneath him__, the sound of hearts beating could be heard. It was a silent moment for the couple. Fingers interlinking and exchanges of soft kisses,_ where did it all go wrong, in that moment they would never have thought they'd end up here, spending two years together only just to be torn by the seams. The break up wasn't that long ago and they both remembered it like it was yesterday.

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you**_

_**After all the things we've been through**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you, whoa...**_

_Yells came from their bedroom of the house they shared together. Jealousy got in the way and destroyed all that was good from their relationship "You still have feelings for him don't you?!" The blonde yelled while the brunette rolled his eyes "Don't be an Idiot; I've been with you for two fucking years Jeff. If I wanted someone else I wouldn't be hearing listening to this pointless rant" Sebastian found Jeff infuriating at times and at this moment was no exception. How dare he accuse him of cheating it pissed him off until no end and not long after heavy pants of anger was turned into soft moans of pleasure, Sebastian had kissed him hard before pulling away "What was that for?" Jeff murmured not really sure of how to react as they had been in mid rant "To shut you up" He scoffed back and pushed him hard into the wall and kissing him again. No protests from the other side, Jeff seemed quite happy to leave the argument behind them at this moment, he just needed Sebastian. Nails digging into Sebastian's back as their clothes had been ripped, torn or thrown off. Heavy moans as they moved to the bed, Jeff laying underneath the boy and rocking his hips upwards pleading for Sebastian's cock whilst Hickey's were being left all over his body. They were still heated from the argument they had before, Jeff knocked Sebastian's hands away to stop him from prepping him he couldn't wait any longer. His body writhing underneath Sebastian with need "Just fuck me" He moaned out and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist. Sebastian pushed his cock into Jeff roughly, groaning at the feeling of the tight head around him while Jeff moaned at Sebastian penetrating him, stretching his muscles. Their fingers found their way together, entwining as they became one when they made love, it might have been due to frustrations, anger and tears but they loved each other. Moans filled the room until they both came hard, and Sebastian collapsed ontop of the boy exchanging sloppy kisses until they fell asleep, close and feeling complete._

Jeff sneaked off in the morning after leaving a letter from Sebastian, he had packed up everything to go stay with his best friend "I wish you could look at me the way you look at him, I will always love you Sebastian and I'm sorry but this is goodbye" 

_**I see your blue eyes**_

_**Every time I close mine**_

_**You make it hard to see**_

_**Where I belong to**_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_**It's like I'm not with me**_

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No, I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)**_

_**I can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)**_

_**After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_**Without you, whoa...**_

_Once Sebastian seen that letter, he let the tears fall. How could he think that, even believe that. Yes he had feelings for Blaine but that was the past… He shut his eyes tightly and tried to find a reason for this anything that would make this hurt less, he had lost the one he loved more than anything, lost the one person that understood him and was there with him through every step of the way. "I love you Jeff" He voice hoarse from all the tears, choking on the sobs and held the letter close to his chest. The only thing left of the blonde and he never wanted to let go, feeling the grip get tighter his knuckles turned white and the paper threatened to rip._

_**But I never told you**_

_**What I should have said**_

_**No I never told you**_

_**I just held it in**_

_**And now I miss everything about you (still you're gone)**_

_**Can't believe it, I still want you (And I'm lovin' you, I never should have walked away)**_

_**After all the things we've been through (I know it's never gonna come again)**_

_**I miss everything about you**_

**Without you, whoa, no, no...****  
****  
**This day would have been a happy day for them, it was their third year anniversary and the plans to propose, had gone down the drain but a month without each other they were a wreck and realised how much they meant to each other. Picking up the phone, Sebastian's slender fingers grazed the buttons. Dialling Jeff's number, he needed to hear his voice again. It's been too long as soon as he heard the phone he panicked slightly before his voice managed to choke out "I love you Jeff" he couldn't tell if they were tears of pain, happiness, or perhaps both.. There was a small silence before Jeff responded "I love you too" "I miss you" Sebastian murmured "I'm sorry" Jeff choked on broken sobs "I've missed you too so much Sebby... "Each of them clung to the phone in their hand as if their life depended on it.


End file.
